Face Off (Season 5)
The fifth season of the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on August 13, 2013. The season features 16 prosthetic makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. This is the first season to feature the return of eight prior contestants competing against eight new contestants. The grand prize for the fifth season is a VIP trip from Kryolan to one of their 85 locations, a 2013 Fiat 500, and $100,000. A rule violation occurred and is noted during the end credits of episode 5, details are unknown. Judges * Ve Neill * Glenn Hetrick * Neville Page * McKenzie Westmore (Host) * Michael Westmore (Mentor) Contestants Veterans ''' * Frank Ippolito, 35 - Burbank, California * Tate Steinsiek, 31 - Brooklyn, New York * Miranda Jory, 23 - Los Angeles, California * Robert "RJ" Haddy, 36 - Charleston, West Virginia * Alana Rose Schiro, 22 - Hollywood, California * Roy Wooley, 47 - Tucker, Georgia * Laura Tyler, 28 - Orlando, Florida * Eric Zapata, 23 - Austin, Texas '''Rookies * Adolfo Barreto Rivera, 32 - Las Vegas, Nevada * Eddie Holecko, 20 - Savannah, Georgia * Laney Parkhurst, 24 - Hollywood, California * Lyma Millot, 33 - El Paso, Texas * Rick Prince, 38 - Nashville, Tennessee * Samantha "Sam" Allen, 27 - Bayville, New Jersey * Scott Ramp, 52 - Pasadena, California * Steve Tolin, 33 - Pittsburgh, PA Contestant progress Episodes Special: The Vets Strike Back A review of the eight veteran contestants' performances in their respective seasons by McKenzie and the judges along with a preview of the new season. Episode 1: "Going for Gold" *Airdate: August 13, 2013 * Foundation Challenge: Creating an original character inspired by one of the costumed partygoers where the competitors met. **Guests: Yaya Han, Riki "Riddle" Lecotey, Jessica Merizan, Holly Conrad and Jessie Lagers of SyFy's Heroes of Cosplay. **Guest Judge: Catherine Hardwicke **Reward: Immunity ***Top Foundations: Tate, Roy and Laura ****Winner: Tate *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked as two teams of eight, veterans against newcomers, to create five original hyper stylized fantasy characters that would all fit in the same world. ** Winning Team: Veterans ** Top Looks: Miranda & Alana, Laura, Laney & Rick (top looks on losing team) ** Bottom Looks: Eddie & Tolin, Adolfo, Eric & Frank & RJ (bottom looks on winning team) *** Winner: Miranda *** Eliminated: Tolin Episode 2: "Future Frankenstein" *Airdate: August 20, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The contestants worked in teams to create futuristic versions of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. **Guest Judge: Kevin Grevioux (in place of Neville Page) **Reward: The winner's work will be featured at Universal Studios' Halloween Horror Nights 23. **Top Looks: Alana, Laura, & Laney **Bottom Looks: Lyma, Eric, & Sam ***Winner: Alana ***Eliminated: Sam Episode 3: "Gettin' Goosed" *Airdate: August 27, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must turn a male model into a female demon inspired by Insidious: Chapter 2. ** Guest Judge: Glenn Hetrick ** Top Foundations: Rick and Roy ** Reward: Director James Wan announced via satellite that the winner will receive a copy of Insidious and attend the red carpet premiere of Insidious Chapter 2 with a friend. *** Winner: Roy *'Spotlight Challenge': In a double elimination, contestants must work in teams of two (of their choice) to create a modern Mother Goose character with a twist. **Top Looks: Alana & Laney, Adolfo & Lyma and Tate & Miranda **Bottom Looks: Laura & Frank and Rick & Eric ***Winner: Miranda ***Eliminated: Rick & Eric Episode 4: "Subterranean Terror" *Airdate: September 3, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' first individual challenge is to use the clues they find in an abandoned power plant's tunnel system to create a subterranean creature. **Guest Judge: Jordu Schell **Top Looks: Frank, Miranda and Laura **Bottom Looks: Scott, Aldolfo and Roy ***Winner: Miranda ***Eliminated: Adolfo Episode 5: "Mother Earth Goddess" *Airdate: September 10, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a mother nature deity that incorporates their mothers in the design. **Top Looks: Laura, Roy and Lyma **Bottom Looks: Scott, Eddie and RJ ***Winner: Laura ***Eliminated: RJ SPECIAL NOTE: During the end credits there is a note that states 'During the taping of this episode, it became apparent that a rules violation occurred. The producers took the action they deemed appropriate to address and remedy the situation.' Episode 6: "Trick or Treat" *Airdate: September 17, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by a pair of false teeth. ** Guest Judge: Valli O'Reilly ** Top Foundations: Tate, Roy, and Miranda ** Reward: Immunity *** Winner: Roy *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a monster based on a Halloween costume and add a gimmick to its design. **Top Looks: Tate, Laney, and Roy **Bottom Looks: Lyma, Alana, and Scott ***Winner: Tate ***Eliminated: Lyma Episode 7: "Living Art" *Airdate: September 24, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge:' The artists must create an original makeup inspired by Elvira. ** Guest Judge: Elvira ** Top Foundations: Tate and Roy ** Reward: Immunity and a fully stocked makeup kit from Kryolan. *** Winner: Roy *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a character who would reflect an art movement. **Top Looks: Miranda, Laney and Laura **Bottom Looks: Scott, Tate and Eddie ***Winner: Laura ***Eliminated: Scott Episode 8: "Cosmic Circus" *Airdate: October 1, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create dark and sexy alien-circus performers, inspired by Cirque Berzerk. The models (actual members of the Cirque Berzerk troupe) will perform as members of an intergalactic circus troupe. The artists are divided into four teams of two, of their choice. **Top Looks: Eddie and Miranda **Bottom Looks: Laney and Alana ***Winner: Miranda *** Eliminated: Alana Episode 9: "Mortal Sins" *Airdate: October 8, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' challenge is to create a forbidding character that embodies one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The competitors must also incorporate the color representing their chosen sin into their designs. **Guest Judge: Bryan Fuller **Top Looks: Miranda and Tate **Bottom Looks: Frank and Roy ***Winner: Tate ***Eliminated: Frank Episode 10: "Laughing Dead" *Airdate: October 15, 2013 *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create the head under the hood for the iconic Grim Reaper. **Guest Judge: Patrick Tatopoulos **Top Foundations: Laura and Tate **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Laura *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create horror-comedy ghosts, in the tradition of films like Beetlejuice. **Top Looks: Laura and Roy **Bottom Looks: Eddie and Laney ***Winner: Roy ***Eliminated: Eddie Episode 11: "Dark Magic" *Air date: October 22, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original dark elf character reflecting ancient Norse runes. The artists each pick a rune, but are only told its meaning after choosing. After the first day in the lab, it is revealed that Laney has quit the competition. The challenge proceeds as if there will still be a normal elimination. When it comes to the elimination, however, the judges announce that neither of the bottom artists will be sent home as they did not quit. **Top Looks: Laura and Tate **Bottom Looks: Roy and Miranda ***Winner: Tate ***Dropped Out: Laney ( No Elimination ) Episode 12: "Flights of Fantasy" *Air date: October 29, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a human-bird hybrid using a real life bird as their inspiration. **Winner: Tate **Eliminated: Miranda Episode 13: "Swan Song" *Air date: November 5, 2013 *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three must create two characters, a Swan and a Sorcerer, based on different time periods for a performance of Swan Lake. **Winner: Laura Category:Seasons